Willowflare's clan
Sequal: ' Prequel:' Willowflare's past NOTE: Sometimes I may call Moth, Bush. Each of these characters came out of an RP's character's life. Moth was originally named Bush/Bushrose, but I changed her name because the pelt of Moth does not fit the name "Bush" and what mother would name their kit Bush? I mean, she does'nt look like a bush. So sometimes I may confuse "Moth" and "Bush", just so you know! Allegiances: Windclan Leader: Gravelstar - Gray tabby she-cat with green eyes Deputy: Nimbleflight - Pale orange she-cat with green eyes Medicine cat: Swiftflight - Gray tabby tom with blue eyes Warriors Antstripe - Light brown tom with blue eyes and a torn ear Tallfern - Black and white she-cat with blue eyes Apprentice - Cinderpaw Moonglow - White she-cat with dark blue eyes Nebulaheart - Calico she-cat with dark green eyes Apprentice - Nightpaw Pepperfur - A jet black she-cat with white paws and aqua blue eyes Bluejay - A dark, blueish gray she-cat with dark green eyes Sootpelt - Dark gray tom with dark green eyes Frostclaw - A white tom with dark blue eyes Apprentice: Silentpaw Apprentices Nightpaw - A jet black tom with a white patch on his chest and aqua blue eyes Silentpaw - A gray tom with a dark gray stripe on his flank and amber eyes Cinderpaw - A gray tom with dark blue eyes queens and kits Darkflower - A dark gray she-cat with emerald eyes (Bunnykit - A cream pelted she-cat with green eyes) Dawnsun - A light brown tabby with green eyes (Pregnant) elders Sunflame - A blind, orange tabby tom with pale green eyes. Snowmelt - A white she-cat with lime green eyes Thunderclan Leader: Russetstar - Dark ginger she-cat with dark green eyes Deputy: Doveflight - Gray she-cat with green eyes Medicine cat: Hollyberry - Black she-cat with dark green eyes Warriors Bramblepelt - Brown tabby tom with green eyes Apprentice: Breezepaw Brackenleap - Brown tabby tom with green eyes Poppypool - Black she-cat with blue eyes Mousepelt - Gray tom with amber eyes Petalfur - White she-cat with silky fur and blue eyes Flowerpool - White she-cat with silky fur and blue eyes Apprentice: Firepaw Tawnyfur - Calico she-cat with amber eyes Apprentice: Squirrelpaw Apprentices Squirrelpaw - Ginger she-cat with amber eyes Firepaw - Dark ginger tom with green eyes Breezepaw - Gray tom with blue eyes queens and kits Goldensun - Golden she-cat with green eyes (Pregnant) elders Oneear - Gray tom with one ear and blue eyes Shadowclan Leader: Yellowstar - Dark gray she-cat with amber eyes Deputy: Foxface - Ginger and white she-cat with green eyes Medicine cat: Berryfall - Cream she-cat with white paws and green eyes Apprentice: Bluepaw Warriors Ratnose - Scarred tom with gray fur and blue eyes Badgertooth - Black and white tom with green eyes Apprentice: Littlepaw Wolfleap - Gray tom with gray eyes Redflower - Russet she-cat with green eyes Rockfall - Light brown tom with blue eyes Apprentice: Blackpaw Apprentices Blackpaw - Black and white tom with blue eyes Bluepaw - Blue gray and white she-cat with blue eyes Littlepaw - White she-cat with one green eye, one blue eye queens and kits Whitepetal - White she-cat with blue eyes (Pregnant) Yelloweyes - Pale gray she-cat with amber eyes (Pregnant) Cloudwing - White she-cat with blue eyes (Flowerkit - Gray she-cat with pale gray eyes) elders none Riverclan Leader: Rushingstar - White tortoiseshell with blue eyes Deputy: Grayflower - Gray tabby with green eyes Medicine cat: Fernpool - White she-cat with mossy green eyes Apprentice: Lightpaw Warriors Otterleap - Light brown she-cat with green eyes Skypelt - White tom with mossy green eyes Troutsplash - Gray tom with blue eyes Saltwater - Gray tom with green eyes Apprentice: Softpaw Leafdapple - Brown tabby she-cat with blue eyes Apprentices Softpaw - White she-cat with mossy green eyes Lightpaw - Gray tabby tom with blue eyes queens and kits Shimmersky - Gray she-cat with blue eyes (Lightpaw, Softpaw) Leopardtail - Spotted she-cat with green eyes (Pregnant) elders Carpsplash - Gray tom with blind eyes Prologue